Latices which contain resins that are derived from a vinyl aromatic monomer, an alkyl propenoic acid ester monomer, and an alkyl propenoic acid monomer are useful in a variety of applications. For instance, such latices are useful in paint formulations. They are normally made utilizing free radical emulsion polymerization techniques. However, when standard "double batch" emulsion polymerization procedures are employed a solids content in excess of about 35% to 40% can not be achieved without the formation of microcoagulum.
In many cases it would be highly desirable to synthesize latices having solids contents which are greater than 40%. It would also be desirable to produce latices which can be used in making paint formulations which have improved storage stability.